


The Demon Queen

by ODeorainFan2150



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hunter Sombra, Demon Moira O'Deorain, F/F, Hunter Jesse McCree, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Modified Junkenstien's Revenge, Multi, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: One final job on the road to Adlersbrunn for the usual Halloween adventure.That shouldn't be too hard for the Demon Hunter Olivia Colomar.





	The Demon Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the rather incredible https://twitter.com/991019co/status/1051343599357456384

“Well now, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes”

The Hunter, Olivia Colomar, looked up from her stein, pushing back her hood as she moved to view the source of the voice. Standing above her was a stocky man, a wide-brimmed hat on his head, his face covered in a shaggy beard that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in weeks, a thin cigar was clamped between his teeth. There was a twinkle in his eye, that look of a man who believed himself to always be the funniest in the room.

His accent twanged its way through his speech. “Thought it was you. No one else would wear that selection of robes and armour, especially when just going for a drink. How goes your evening, Miss Colomar?”

She nodded her head to him before speaking, her mouth a thin line. “Mr McCree. Or is it Mr Van Helsing this time?” 

An eyebrow rose as he sat down, the first sign of a smile at the corner of his mouth as he lounged back into one of the chairs next to her. He waited until the bartender had brought him his drink before answering, looking across the rim of his flagon.

“I have no knowledge of this Van Helsing fellow although I’m sure he’s devilishly handsome gentleman. And all possible activities of his in Hamburg were nothing more than misunderstandings and hearsay”

Olivia kept her gaze fixed on him for a moment. Then she cracked, breaking out the smile and pulling him in for a hug. Jessie reciprocated, slapping her on the back and clutching her shoulder as they separated.

“How you been Olivia? It must have been King’s Row when we last met, hunting that dragon through the catacombs.”

Olivia laughed “You mean letting that dragon get away when you, and I quote, ‘fell in love with her’? You cost me a fistful of coin that day and I still had to rescue you from the cave in” 

Jessie shrugged “What can I say? All creatures find me irresistible. Human, dragon and even,“ With a flourish, he pulled a coin from behind his own ear “Lady luck herself”

Olivia sighed at his antics and scanned around the bar. “Speaking of Mr Irresistible, your boyfriend not joining you tonight?”

Jessie settled back into his chair “Hanzo? Nope, he’s already at Aldesbrunn. Didn’t want anything to do with this contract - his “nature” might have caused a problem if we actually found it”

Olivia leant forward, resting her arms on the table.“You mean he didn’t fancy a few rounds with a demon. Which probably means you’re hunting the same thing I am.” She swore, “Stupid Harlow, always trying to get two bites of the apple on every job.”

Jessie’s grin returned “Why yes I am, sweetheart. Going after that supposed demon queen everyone is all worried about. Thinking of packing my alpine gear and going for a trek” He leaned in, speaking quietly in an attempt to stop anyone overhearing  “my sources say she’s up in the mountains.”

Olivia laughed again before clapping a hand over her mouth “Jesse as your friend I need to tell you this. A rumour from an old woman in a tavern is not a source. If you’d actually followed the incidents and done some basic research, you’d see it’s gone to ground in the Kalmar forest to the east of here. Even an  _ idiota _ would work that out.”

There was a pause as Jessie bounced his coin off the table, watching it fall on its side with a thump. 

“Hmm, willing to bet on your ‘research’? Because this right here sounds like the start of a wager.” He pulled out his money pouch, gloved fingers lifting out five gold pieces and placing them carefully on the table. “End of the month. We’ll meet in Adlersbrunn, just before All Souls Eve, ready for the festivities. The one who has proof of the queen takes the other’s gold. If they present what’s left of the queen, well, they get double.”

Olivia considered it. She knew the facts, had been living and breathing them for weeks. She was also confident Jessie’s luck couldn’t possibly help this time, even based off some of the strange things he’d done. There were only so many times a man could be allowed to get lost and miraculously find priceless treasures before the cosmic order had to step in.

Confidentially, she took his hand “Deal”

\--

Leaving Jessie enjoying the hangover from the night before, Olivia set off early, riding her steed hard into the rising sun. She took the main east road, following the edge of the mountains before delving into the dark forests of the Kalmar

As she rode, she thought about Jessie and Hanzo. Her life was never a particularly social one and so she was slightly envious of the bond those two shared. Ever since Jessie had rescued her from the workhouse, he’d been like an older brother to her. She’d actually been there when he’d first encountered Hanzo, trying to stop the Oni from striking down a merchant who had hired them as escorts. Of course, later they had learned that the merchant had stolen from Hanzo’s temple and fled across the world. Eventually, a pact had been reached between the hunters and the demon and now the gunslinger and the demon were a fine partnership.

In contrast, she had always been alone. There had been encounters and a few people she had been close to but never anything like what Jessie and Hanzo shared. She always felt a little apart, something quite right. Maybe it was her upbringing, left at the nunnery gates with nothing more than the pendant around her neck, a note from her mother clutched in her hand. Maybe it had been growing up away from the rest of society before running away when she was in her teens. 

Or maybe it was the strange feeling she had when she spent her time reading, delving for resources to aid her while exploring the shining spires of Europe’s universities. It didn’t matter what source or even what the topic was - facts made her feel unlike anything else. That’s what made her good at hunting demons. Other creatures could be taken down by sharpened steel and a bit of bravery. Demons needed preparation and planning,

\--

Her ride through the forest was quiet. In some places, the branches seem to form a tunnel, their leaves almost blocking out the light. As she approached a lighter patch in this mirk, she spotted something through the green, a dash of colour standing out in the darkness.

Entering the clearing, she realised what it was. A tent. Unusual for the Kalmar but some brave soul had decided to camp beside the road. A simple wooden sign read “Fortune Teller”. Cautiously, Olivia entered, one hand on her sword’s hilt while the other pushed the flap aside.

The inside was dark, lit only by a single flickering candle in the middle of the room. As she let her eyes adjust to the gloom, she suddenly noticed an old woman sat at the table, her brown dress well worn and covered in patches. The woman looked up as she entered, clapping her hands with delight when she focused on Olivia.

“Ah! A guest, come, sit! This road is not as well travelled as it used to be so you’re the first person I’ve seen all day!” 

The woman looked closer “Oh, a demon hunter? Sat in my tent, how unusual. Maybe you should be me telling your stories!”

Olivia inclined her head “Thank you, lady, but I was wondering if you would help me. I’m hunting something, something dark and ancient that I have tracked to these woods. I was wondering if you could tell me if you have seen anything unusual”

The fortune teller paused. “If you let me look at that pendant you carry, I’m sure I can point you in the right direction”

Olivia froze, a hand going to her necklace protectively. Slowly, carefully, she removed it from her neck and passed it over, warily keeping an eye on it in case the fortune teller tried anything with her heirloom. “Anything you might know would be very helpful.”

If Olivia had been watching carefully, she would have seen her host’s eyes suddenly change colour when she touched the metal, the dull brown suddenly glowing for a second a bright red. But she was more concerned about the pendant, keeping her gaze on it as the fortune teller rolled it around her gnarled hands.

“Interesting, interesting, I’ve never seen one like this. It looks almost like a locket but something is holding it shut. A puzzle I think but the prize inside will be worth the struggle”

The woman looked up, passing the necklace back to Olivia and watching as she returned it around her neck “I can’t help you find what you seek but the wise woman can. She lives in the cave behind the waterfall to the north, just off the road from the split tree. I’m sure she will tell you all you need to know.”

\--

It didn’t take long for her to find the waterfall, following the old woman’s instruction. She tied her hose to the split tree before pulling off her swords from the saddle to hang around her belt. She had learned to never trust anyone described as a wise woman. Either they were frauds, trying to pretend to have the gift or they were witches or worse hiding in plain sight. Carefully, she padded across the mud towards the waterfall, unsure of what she was walking into.

She had to admit, this was an impressive place to live. A pool of crystal clear water lay ing the bottom of the hollow, surrounded by dark rock. Water was cascaded over the cliff above, soaking the rocks and making her footing treacherous. She almost made it to the entrance quietly until her front foot slipped, dropping her to the rock with a groan.

“Maybe if you weren’t so focused on sneaking your way into my cave, you might find it a little easier.” a voice, clear but aged, rang out over the sound of the water

Olivia looked up from where she sat, water running down her leather hood and across her pauldrons. A woman in white robes stood in front of her. She was old, her grey hair tinged with pale red, and was leaning heavily on her staff. She must have been a striking beauty once but age had worn her sharp features, wrinkles and marks dotting her skin. Her eyes were also solid white, never focusing on Olivia as she spoke.

“I am O’Deorain, and I welcome you to my home Miss Colomar.”

Olivia rubbed the water out of her eyes, gazing up at the figure above her. “You know me?”

The woman nodded “I foretold your coming. Hunting a creature of the pit, racing against your friend no?” 

She must have sense Olivia’s confusion as the Wise Woman began to smile “When you are as old as I am, guessing why a demon hunter is slipping around on the rocks outside your cave is like breathing. Come, I have a fire to warm your clothes and nettle tea for you”

\--

She had to admit, the fire was nice after her days on the road. The Wise Woman was a kind host, helping her to a seat around a pit in the floor before returning to her tea making. After letting herself warm up, she started to explore her surroundings more. It was obvious that the old woman had been here for a while, the floor worn by her passage through it, shelves and a bed carved out of the walls. Every flat surface was covered in books and papers, more documents than she had ever seen before.

As Olivia walked through the cave, she could start to feel it. The words, magic dripping from them. Every book was bursting with it, threatening to overwhelm her as it tried to pry its way into her brain. She’d never been somewhere that dripped with this much power and for a moment, it was almost too much.

She snapped back at the sound of the Wise Woman’s voice “Are you alright, dear? I heard you stumble on the floor”

Oliva gulped. Those blank eyes were staring, the woman half turned from the tea she was pouring into two roughly cast cups.

“I’m fine, just admiring your collection. It is rather extensive, especially seeing as it’s living in a cave in the woods. There are libraries less well equipped. Also, it’s all in incredible condition despite the water all around it.”

The Wise Woman smiled “Thank you. It’s always been a pride of mine, adding to it whenever I can. A lifelong passion, collating and understanding, always trying to stay at the forefront.”

As she continued to circle the cave, one eye on the wise woman, the Hunter’s mind was starting to work. Ticking through the evidence before her, she slowly began to prepare herself for what would come next.

Olivia smiled, a wide friendly look to mask her thoughts. “You know, it’s interesting, living out here. All by yourself despite the dangers of the forest. And no sign of plates or food or cutlery other than your supplies for making tea. You must live a frugal life.”

The Wise Woman inclined her head. “I live only off what I need”

“Books it seems. So many volumes. Including,“ Olivia reached down and lifted up a leatherbound tome from a rock shelf, a rune emblazoned across it. “A one of a kind grimoire that, last I check, no one had seen since Rome was sacked.”

Now she was grinning at the being across from her, slowly pulling her swords from their scabbards.

“Also, more importantly, I can see your tail. Demon”

The white-robed figure stopped in place. As she looked up, Olivia suddenly realised that the woman was smiling. A wide predatory smile. Those eyes were like pools now, bright red and piercing blue lights floating in her face, the white fog that had clouded them before now burned away. A dark scaled tail, it’s game up, unfurled from the back of her robe, the arrowhead at the tip sliding along the floor.

Her voice was different as well. Younger, deeper, the accent much stronger now, lilting over the words that made the hair on the back of Olivia’s neck stand on end. 

“Oh my dear, if you are watching my tail, it means you taken your eyes off what you should be worried about”. 

And then the fire went out, darkness falling in the cave.

\--

Before Olivia could spring into action, smoky purple tendrils reached out of the shadows, wrapping around her wrists and shaking the weapons from her hands. More tendrils seemed to uncoil from the woman’s form, surging forward to lift Olivia off her feet and hold her in place.

With a sudden movement, the old woman seemed to cross the room, stopping a few feet from Olivia. Before her eyes, the tattered robes fell away, being replaced with a much more ornate black gown, it’s collar stretching up and behind her as if they were the stubs of wings. Oliva tried to focus on the patterns that covered the material. But it was too much, the shifting shapes packed full of too much dark meaning for her to withstand. Instead, she looked up at the creature’s face.

The wrinkles had melted away, replaced instead with perfect pale skin, almost like living porcelain. The face itself became more angular, the prominent cheekbones almost sharp enough to cut herself on, the ears lengthening to points. She had her eyes closed and as Olivia watched, ebony black horns burst through her the back of her head, curving around the front to stand proudly above her rapidly colouring hair. As they extended, twisting and curving, they cracked slightly revealing a deep red interior that glowed like embers beneath the blackened shell.

Eventually, her form stopped growing, and the eyes reopened. Amusement filled them as they looked down at Olivia’s struggling form.

“Congratulations hunter, you’ve found me. The demon queen Moira, first of her kind.“ She tilted her head slightly, studying Olivia’s panicked face. “Looks like your friend on the mountain is not going to be winning your little wager.”

Despite being held in place Olivia stretched her hand, trying with all her might to reach her last dagger in the small of her back. This was one she kept for troublesome banishments, silvered and dipped in holy water. It probably wouldn’t slay a beast like this but it might give her enough breathing room to escape.

“Looking for this?” the voice intoned, a slight smile on the creature’s face.

The dagger hovered between them, it’s curved blade catching what little light there was in the cave, gently turning as if caught by a breeze.

The smile on Moira’s face widened “I could show you the futility of your plan by just touching this twig. But I think I might let you discover that on your own. It’s always better to let prey have their hope, even if it’s only for a little while.”

Olivia could feel herself being pulled forward before the demon’s cold hands suddenly clutched around her neck and face. They were strangely strong moving her head as the demon inspected her. The tendrils continued pushing her body towards the demon, one of them gently thrusting the blade into her hands.

Despite all this, she couldn’t look away from the thing above her. Those eyes, the twinkling blue and deep red seemed to bore into her being.

  
The tone was mocking “Do it, hunter. Do what you know best. Stick me with that weapon you seem to think will save you. Let me taste that disappointment when you fail.”

There was resistance on the blade now, it’s tip resting gently on the thick decorated gown. With all her strength, Olivia shoved it into the robed form in front of her.

Nothing happened.

  
As she looked down, she could see the blade trying to sink into the fabric in front of her. Instead, she watched as the metal just melted, falling the floor and creating pools of what looked almost like mercury. It bubbled, cutting a groove into the stone floor before setting solid.

She felt a hand take the hilt of the dagger away, watched as it was cast into the water by a column of smoke. That hypnotic voice returned. “Now you’ve finished trying to fight me, let me take a better look at you.”

A blackened talon pushed back her hood and cape, throwing them to the floor. Other tendrils started undoing her armour, carefully removing each piece and placing them in a pile behind her. Eventually, she was stripped to her undergarments, still hovering in front of the towering figure, still unable to look away from that bewitching face.

The demon sniffed “It’s so much easier to smell you without those human rags. Hmm,” She seemed to consider the hunter for a moment before looking away 

“A pity. I thought you might have been one of mine. But it seems you’re someone else’s welp they left alone to find their path.” Moira started to drift to the other side of the cave, almost disappearing into the darkness.

Olivia, no longer entranced by those eyes, start to struggle more against her bindings. The tendrils still held her in place but she could feel them flex as she moved.

“What do you mean your ‘welp’, you monster?” She shouted at the creature’s back.

Moira turned and smiled. With a gesture she pulled the Hunter close enough to touch, letting a talon run down Olivia’s cheek as she watched for a reaction.

“You didn’t think you were human, did you? Or did you just wish it so hard so you’d feel some connection to the rest of the cattle?”

Olivia spat “What else could I be,  _ monstruo _ ?”

“You are what you’ve been hunting, Colomar. You’ve been too busy fighting with the dregs, never encountering one of a higher order. Someone who can see your true form. Someone who your mother wanted to hide you from until you were ready.”

Moira waved a claw in the air. The necklace around Olivia’s throat came loose and drifted into space between them, surrounded by a purple glow. It hung there for a moment until one of Moira’s hands took it, carefully placing it in her palm.

“So she left you this. A trinket you never could open no matter how hard you tried.”

The demon looked up at her.

“Because you were never supposed to. This little box was meant for me to find. Meant for a mistress to unbind you with when you were ready to serve.”

Olivia laughed “You’re mad, I can’t be a demon like you!”

An eyebrow raised on that pale face “Oh? Why do you think knowledge calls to you? No human can simply read a book by touching it or feel the magic in a room and know where it came from. You were given these gifts and you have used them oh so well my dear. But you missed your destiny. Until now.”

Moira pulled her close, her eyes starting to glow in the gloom.

“Perhaps a taste of true knowledge will help you see”

Olivia had felt overwhelmed before just being in the cave but now this was like being hit by a wave, drowning her in a sea of words and images and feelings like she had never seen of the like of before. She saw ancient ruins returned to completion, a purple sky over a desert plain, black pillars of obsidian towering into the sky. History rolled before her, events she had only heard of now seemed like she’d lived them.

The real world returned with a snap, Olivia struggling to catch her breath. Moira’s eyes were darkening, sharp teeth gleaming in her smile

“But as you say, no one can be a demon like me. ” She moved even closer, close enough that Olivia could feel her breathing on her face. “I’m the last of my kind - no other in five hundred years has been one of my order.”

Letting the hunter hang in the air for a while, Moira returned to the locket, shifting the outer edge back and forth until eventually, it clicked. 

The sound echoed through the cave. She looked up from the locket, licking her lips in delight. “Well if you don’t believe me, let me try something. An experiment if you will. If you are human as you think you are then nothing will happen when I open this locket. But if something does happen, you are mine.”

Olivia watched in horror as the thin face opposite her seemed to split in half, the mouth opening far too wide to make sense. The hellish sound of speech from the pit rolled out of her.

“ _ Sombra. Show yourself to me _ ”

At the same time, the locket popped, the twin bits of metal almost dissolving as something purple and smokey boiled out of the interior, enveloping Olivia’s body.

To Olivia it seemed like some beast was ripping at her skin, trying to tear away the shell around her. She felt her bones sifting, a flash of pain as her nails lengthened into claws. Most persistent was the grinding in her head as the horns burst through her skin. Like Moira’s these burst from the back of her skull, the shape much less curved, the black cracking to reveal wisps of purple light. More protrusions on the rest of her head burst through, small nubs and strips of horn that just peeked out of her hair, staying half embedded in her flesh.

As the pain subsided, she began to feel the rest of her body changing. Muscle transmuted, raw power pouring into her thin limbs while keeping the same lithe shape she had worked hard to maintain. She felt her balance shift and fell to one knee as talons started to grow on her feet. Looking at her skin, she noticed it change before her eyes, the scars and wounds from years of fighting smoothing out to leave her flawless, it’s olive tone darkening slightly.

Her senses began to change as well. Blinking, she began to notice the shade around objects, different aura’s that glowed before her. She also began to sense the books around her more keenly, even more than she had before. The grimoire sat locked across from her but she could suddenly read it, the ancient language no barrier to her. Eagerly, she began to look from book to book, devouring their offerings as she went, trying hard to sate her sudden hunger.

A voice interrupted her searching, it’s honeyed tone crashing through the noise. At the same time, she felt a hand gently coming to rest on her shoulder, it’s contact calming. 

“Oh, my child. If only you could see how beautiful you are” 

Olivia could suddenly feel the waves of power erupting from the taller figure as she turned and faced her. 

At first, some part of her just wanted to obey the majestic creature above her, to serve her, to kneel before her in submission. She blinked, her burning eyes softening slightly under her eyelids. No that wasn’t right. Not serve, but learn from. To be cared for by her and take care of her in turn. To co-operate with her.

She looked up at Moira standing above her, the smoky tendrils beginning to be pulled back into her robes, her outline becoming more solid. Olivia found she could now focus on the swirling patterns, beginning to understand their significance. There were tales and stories in that robe, great deeds and adventures locked away in the threads. She turned her head as she followed one strand letting the knowledge flow through her.

Moira’s hand cupped the smaller demon’s face as she lowered both of them down to the floor, gently coming to rest on the polished stone. Staring into her eyes, Olivia noticed them sparkling with happiness, the malice that had filled them before now gone 

“For the first time in centuries, I’m no longer alone. Because now there are two of us”. And with that Olivia let herself be pulled into a kiss, returning it with just as much intensity as Moira’s arms drew her close.

\--

“So what happens now?”

Olivia lay under the blanket, enjoying the warmth it gave. She had managed to return to her human form, the talons retracted and horns hidden away. Her partner had done the same and for the past few days, they had lived alongside each other, each helping the other recover from the events of their meeting. 

Food no longer seemed necessary - instead, she was sated by Moira’s collection, reading through several tomes a day. Moira had also started teaching other things, more ancient knowledge humans could never write down without going mad. Olivia could barely believe the way she talked sometimes, speaking of councilling pharoahs and advising Caeser as if it had happened in the last few decades, rather than thousands of years ago.

Next to her under the blanket, Moira looked down at her, her hands gently brushing through Olivia’s dark hair.

“Now? Now is up to you. My obligation to a new demon of my order is to teach you and train you in our ways. But that can be done anywhere. And as much as I could stay in this cave with my books forever, I feel like you prefer living amongst people, absorbing all their little secrets. So anywhere you go, I will join you. Which I presume means Adlersbrunn and a meeting with your associates.”

Moira shifted slightly, her arm wrapping around the smaller demon. “It’s been a long time since I truly saw the world. What advancements have happened since I last wandered the Earth will be an adventure in itself.” She paused “Although I will have to make sure not to scare too many of the locals when we first arrive.”

Moira leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead, watching the steam drift off her warm brow, the merest hint of the fire that lay beneath. The smaller girl just curled up closer to her, her eyes closed contentedly.

“But mainly, the adventure will be you. My little Sombra”

\--

The tavern at Adlersbrunn was booming, it’s tables packed with hunters and mercenaries lured in by the promise of the return of Junkenstien. For many, they would not survive the week, but for those that did, fame and fortune beckoned.

  
Some of the wanderers from previous years were already here, eager to return to a steady source of income. Everyone knew about the Viking and his daughter, the Shield Maiden. The whole bar could hear him boasting about slaying dragons and despite hearing the same story countless times, no one was turning down a free drink. Even the Soldier seemed in fine spirits, discussing something with the Lord and his Alchemist, her daughter, the Captain of the Guard, standing close by. Everywhere there was talk and drinking and laughter.

McCree, however, was worried. He’d found himself pacing along the balcony near the entrance, one eye on the door, until a grey arm corded with muscle stopped him.

“Calm yourself, Jessie. She will be here”

McCree could do nothing but smile at his partner Hanzo. Many in the bar found him an unsettling sight, the blank white eyes and red patterns across his grey skin were an obvious sign of his heritage. But to him, being reunited with his lover was worth all the stares and comments.

McCree shook his head “It’s not like her to be late darlin and you know it. What if something happened to her?”

The door opened a small gust of wind bringing the hint of snow. As McCree turned he noticed a familiar figure enter, pushing her hood back and looking around eagerly for him. As she ran to meet him, he held out his arms.

“Oh Liv, what took you so long! We were starting to get worried something had eaten you”

She smiled and pulled him in a for a hug “Getting soft in your old age McCree? My hunt took a little longer than expected. I ended up having to rest after the fight for a few days.”

Hanzo turned to look at her and paused. There was something different about Olivia from the last time he’d seen her. He had always felt the crackle of magic about her but that was common among those who had latent gifts. It was something he had exploited in the past, feeding a little bit off those who couldn’t control themselves. Now, however, she seemed to be radiating magical energy but he couldn’t tap into it. It just seemed to buffet him away. He frowned.

Olivia continued. “Besides, I found someone. Someone, I think you need to meet”

The door opened again, and a tall figure entered. She was wearing a black coat, collared and lined with fur, covering her and her dark robes against the chill. A deer’s skull hung from her belt, its eyes glowing a faint purple. As she rolled the hood back, everyone in the bar could see the bright red hair, cut short and forming almost into spines. The long thin face curved into a smile as she approached Olivia, pressing a kiss into her cheek before looking at the pair of adventurers.

Hanzo’s gaze moved from Olivia to the newcomer and froze. For the first time, she could see a mixture of terror and respect fighting in the Oni’s brain. He could only whisper “You”

Moira just smiled “You remember me. Hanzo, It is a pleasure to see you again. Although you seem to need a reminder of your manners.”

With a flick of her wrist, Hanzo found himself compelled to bow mechanically, swaying slightly once returned to his upright position.

Now, her eyes swivelled to fix on McCree. He seemed to be smiling at her, amused by the whole situation.

Before she could say anything, Jessie tipped his hat. “A pleasure to meet you, Ma’am”

Moira laughed. “Oh Olivia, you never told me he was a gentleman.” She smiled “Now, I believe you owe Miss Colomar a few coins. After all,”

She leaned down until she was at his eye level and ran a long-fingered hand across her face. For a moment the glamour faded, causing McCree to smile wider as he saw the horns and eyes flicker in front of him.

“She did present the demon queen”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let October finish without one more Fantasy AU story. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Also hey, is that a new series? Did someone find themselves writing more fantasy style Overwatch stories? Yes
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
